It Can't Be True FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Shortly after Ash and Misty's 18th birthday's, a war between Germany and the U.S. breaks out. Misty finally gets the courage to tell Ash how she feels about him, but that's when she learns he has been called off to war. A couple months later, word reaches
1. Prolouge

Saturday July 2, 2005

Hey everyone! This is the next phase of my revision process. I hope this will be better. Enjoy!

Misty was living with her sisters at the present time because she had yet to find a place of her own. Misty was 18 and so was Ash, who already had his own place. School was finally over with but Misty and Ash were looking forward to going to the Pallet Town College that fall. Still, it was a time of unease since the U.S. was currently waging war with Germany. No one was really certain what started the whole thing. All anyone knew was that the war had broken out about a year ago with no end in sight. Meanwhile upstairs, Misty was folding her cloths and putting them neatly in the dresser when someone knocked.

"Come in" Misty said. Daisy, on of Misty's older sisters used to be in charge of the Cerulean City Gym before they grew quite bored with it after 10 years. Now they resided in the peace of Pallet Town. Daisy walked over to Misty and sat down on her bed.

"Misty? Are you okay? Lately you've seemed a tad stressed. Is it college? Or finding your own place?" Daisy asked. Misty turned to face her.

"No, I'm fine." Misty said, thoroughly unconvinced. Why was Misty blushing? Daisy smiled as she finally understood.

"You like a guy don't you and you don't know how you should ask him out do you?" Daisy said with a laugh. Misty turned even redder, not because of anger, but because Daisy had just hit what was wrong right on the mark.

"No. Where did you get an idea like that?" Misty said, trying to sound completely in the dark but failing miserably.

"I'm not stupid Misty. It's Ash isn't it?" Daisy asked. Misty's whole face looked like a tomato right now.

"You're on something obviously." Misty snapped back. At this, Daisy let out another laugh.

"It's so obvious Misty. You're blushing more than I've ever seen you do before." Daisy exclaimed. Misty ran to her mirror and checked. Damn. Daisy was right.

"You're good at this." Misty said, smiling herself now. Daisy shrugged.

"It's just a talent. You two should get married." Daisy replied. She broke out into hysterical laughter at the expression on Misty's face at these words.

"Oh shut up." Misty replied. Daisy was rolling now.

"Ash and Misty sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Daisy laughed. Misty chucked her pillow at Daisy which hit her in the face. Daisy threw it back at her, still recovering from laughing.

"Here." Misty said, rummaging for her cell phone. She pulled it out and handed it to Misty. "Call him and tell him how you feel." Misty looked at her as though she had 5 eyes.

"No way!" Misty exclaimed. Daisy looked serious now.

"What are you afraid of? Go on. Call him!" Daisy insisted. Misty shook her head.

"He'll reject me, I know it." Misty said sadly. Daisy hit Misty over the head with the pillow again.

"I doubt it. I always thought he liked you. You won't know until you tried will you?" Daisy asked. Misty thought. Well, he hadn't called for about two weeks but Misty hadn't called him either. Maybe he was going through the same dilemma she was.

"Oh fine. Give me the phone." Misty said. Daisy beamed at her. Misty dialed Ash's number about 5 times but hung up before she called it each time. Daisy was getting annoyed.

"Oh just call him already!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Okay. Fine. Don't get so pushy." Misty grumbled, finally making the call go through. She heard the ringing and waited.

"Hello?" Came Mrs. Ketchum's voice through the other end. Misty blinked.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum. Is Ash around by chance?" Misty asked. Daisy gave her thumbs up and winked. On the other end of the phone there was a brief pause.

"Didn't you know? Ash got called off for war. He left about two weeks ago." Mrs. Ketchum told her. Misty was shocked.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Is there anything else I can do?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. Misty wiped a tear out of her eye.

"No. That's okay. Thanks." Misty replied sadly. With a click she hung up the phone.

"Well? Well? What did he say?" Daisy asked. She caught look of Misty's sad face and her smile immediately blinked away.

"He turned you down?" Daisy said with anger building. Misty was trying to think. It all made sense. Ash hadn't been in touch for two weeks because he got called off.

"He didn't say anything. He couldn't because-"Misty started. She wiped more tears away.

"Because what Misty?" Daisy asked. Misty looked at her.

"Because he got called off to war." Misty said sadly. With that, Misty got up and left the room, leaving Daisy sitting on her bed, shocked.

To be continued…

Wow. I know for a fact that this is better because I just read the old one. LOL. Well, review as always!


	2. Part 1

Monday August 1, 2005

Sorry about the break between revisions. I've been quite busy but I'll probably revise all the parts today just so you know. Enjoy!

Misty didn't know what to do. She left the house in a hurry, tears running down her face. Why? Why hadn't he let her know? Did he think she wouldn't have been able to handle what he said? Did he think she would storm at him or something?

"Probably." Misty thought savagely. She kept walking around the block trying to think. He had just left. Surely someone would have told her wouldn't they? No. Ash probably told everyone to keep it quiet from Misty. But thankfully Ash's mom thought she had a right to know. At least she had found out someway or another. Still, anger in Misty was building. After about half an hour of walking around, Misty stormed back in the house. Daisy spotted her from the kitchen.

"Misty. Come here." She said. Misty ignored her but continued up to her room where she slammed the door shut and flung herself onto her bed. It seemed as though it was years ago when she had last seen Ash. She spotted his picture in the frame he had given her. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Didn't even bother calling. Just left without another word." She said bitterly. With that, she flung the frame at the wall and the glass shattered into pieces. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Misty jumped.

"Go away." She said sulking. The knocking continued.

"Misty come on. I want to talk to you." Her other sister Violet told her through the door.

"Go away." Misty repeated. The door opened and Violet came in the room anyway. Misty glared at her.

"You don't listen well do you?" She snapped.

"Not when I know something's wrong with my little sister. What's up? I heard Ash's name from Daisy but that's it." Violet told her.

"Nothing's wrong. Will you go away now?" Misty asked. Violet probably would have if she hadn't spotted the broken picture of Ash on the floor. She walked over and picked it up.

"I don't buy that. You can tell me you know." Violet told her. Misty sighed. The only way she would get rid of Violet was by telling her.

"Fine. Ash got called off to war two weeks ago yet he didn't bother to let me know. No one did except Ash's mom." Misty told her. Violet shrugged.

"Maybe he was too stressed thinking about the war that he forgot." Violet said reasonably. Misty snorted.

"Yeah. Good excuse. He could have asked someone else to tell me." Misty shot back. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop being so self centered? Ash is the one in the war, not you. You should be happy that you did find out." Violet snapped. Misty stared at her. She did have a point.

"You're right. I just pray Ash makes it home in one piece after this." Misty replied.

To be continued…

Man I'm tired but it's easier to revise stories than write them from scratch. It's short but not as short as the original. Well, review!


	3. Part 2

Monday August 1, 2005

Well, here's the next revised part.

It was shortly after midday when Misty decided to get out of the house for a walk around the lake. She needed some fresh air after the strain of worrying over Ash. She had bags under her eyes and her hair wasn't as sleek as it used to be. It wasn't exactly the best day outside. It was a dull, grey and overcast day with a hint of rain in the air. In fact, the weather pretty much resembled what Misty had felt like for the past two months about Ash. Every night since she had found out he had got called off to war she had been praying every night for him to return home safely. Everyday she hoped to hear that Ash had returned or that the war had finally stopped but no such news had been reported. All she kept hearing was how much the death toll kept mounting which didn't improve her worries in the slightest but made them worse.

"He has to be alright. He has to be." Misty told herself over and over. She kept saying this even though the worry inside her mounted everyday that Ash was away. How come everything seemed so quiet? Maybe it was better that way since it meant Ash was still alive. Misty continued her walk towards the lake, passing through a clump of trees where the birds in them were singing happily.

"Wish I could be happy." Misty thought gloomily. She was only happy if Ash was here and since he wasn't, she hadn't been happy for awhile. Others may have thought she was but the truth was she wished she could just run away from everything. Leave it all behind. All the worries and suffering just to have a peaceful life that she had forgotten what it was like.

As she rounded the corner towards the lake, she saw someone running across the bridge in tears. Misty felt sorry for her. Then as she ran closer, Misty's heart dropped like a stone. It was Ash's mom. Misty went running as fast as she could up to her.

"Mrs. Ketchum! What's wrong?" She said urgently. Mrs. Ketchum looked at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Misty! I don't know how to tell you!" She sobbed. Misty was dreading what she was about to reveal. She knew it had to do with Ash. But he couldn't be dead. Could he?

"Mrs. Ketchum. I need to know! Is Ash dead?" She asked. Mrs. Ketchum sobbed even harder but nodded. Misty felt as though thousands of bricks had come crashing down at her.

"I got a call from the Military General. He said Ash was shot in the head. Quick death. But I can't believe he's gone." She cried. Before Misty could say anything else, Mrs. Ketchum had run off again. Misty stood rooted to the spot in shock. Then slowly, the unimaginable truth began to sink in.

"No." She told herself, "He's still here. There's been a mistake." She kept saying it over and over until another thought crept into her head. Why would a General lie? Finally, Misty realized that it wasn't a lie. Ash had left Pallet Town, had left the world, had left Misty. Tears streamed down her face as it began to rain. She ran. How long she ran, she didn't know. She was sick of it all. She was sick of life. Why did it have to happen? Still harder she ran through the blinding rain until she came to her house and finally collapsed on the steps and cried with a broken heart.

To be continued…

Okay. I let my dramatic side take over a tad on this remake. Opps. That's okay though. Review!


	4. Part 3

Thursday August 4, 2005

Hey again! I'm going to try to finish revising these last chapters of this story. I hope I don't become lazy again while doing this. XD

The next few days passed in a haze for Misty at least. She was completely heartbroken that Ash wasn't coming back. Now that the truth had finally sunk in, so did depression. Misty barley ate at dinner and kept her door locked all of the time when she was in her room. Her sisters had kept trying to get her to come out or at least let them in but their attempts always failed. Down in the kitchen, Lily was busy preparing dinner as her and Daisy were in a deep conversation.

"I'm worried about her. How long do you think she'll keep this up?" Lily asked as the stew began to bubble. Daisy shrugged.

"However long it takes her to heal somewhat from the pain she's feeling. It could be two weeks or two months. Misty really liked him." Daisy replied. Lily slammed her fists on the counter in irritation.

"She should know that we want to help her." Lily snapped.

"I know but she's going through a hard time. We have to let her come to us. I think we'll just prolong everything but trying to force our company on her." Daisy said coolly. Violet was busy setting the table when she looked out the window.

"About time. I thought I'd never see the sun come out again." She sighed.

"Violet! Can you go get Misty? I'll finish the table. Dinner's almost done." Daisy shouted. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Just do a good job this time." Violet replied sarcastically.

"Right. Whatever." Came Daisy's voice. Violet set down the plates and walked up the staircase and knocked on Misty's door.

"Misty. Come out of there. Dinner's almost ready." Violet said to the door. No answer. Violet knocked again.

"Misty? Did you hear me?" Violet asked through the door. Still no answer. She knocked again.

"Misty come on! You can't starve yourself in there!" Violet snapped. She turned the doorknob and to her surprise, the door opened. Violet pushed open the door and walked inside. She stepped in something wet and looked down.

"Blood? What the--?" she began. She followed the pool to the closet where she pushed open the door and screamed.

"MISTY!" Violet shouted. There was a bloody knife on the floor and Misty's wrists had been slashed.

To be continued…

Not the greatest but it is revised. Well, review!


	5. Part 4

Thursday August 11, 2005 

Hey again. I thought I'd try again to finish revising the last parts of this story. Enjoy!

"Violet! What are you screaming about?" Daisy called from the bottom of the stairs.

"MISTY'S ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!" Violet shouted. Daisy was stunned. This was a joke right?

"Violet, stop joking around. You know that's not funny." Daisy snapped.

"Get the car started! Get Lily up here so she can help me unless you think it's a joke and would rather have her bleed to death!" Violet shouted hysterically. Daisy ran off quickly to the kitchen to alert Lily. Violet scanned Misty's room in a growing panic.

"Come on. Come on. There has to be something here that will stop the bleeding." Violet muttered as she dug around in Misty's room. She came across Misty's diary but flung that aside. If the situation hadn't been so serious, she thought she might have rummaged through it. Finally she found some rather scraggily cloths and held them up to the light.

"This'll work fine." She muttered to herself. She quickly wrapped the cloths around the wounds as tight as she could and then made sure they wouldn't come off. Lily finally managed to get upstairs.

"Ready?" She asked Violet. Violet nodded. Lily gently grabbed Misty around the middle while Violet grabbed her legs. They hoisted her off of the ground and carried her as fast as they could to the car. Finally when they were all settled in, Lily turned to Daisy.

"Get as to the Emergency Room as fast as you can." She snapped. Daisy with her face set, hit the accelerator and they took off. Daisy was driving so fast and ran so many red lights that it was a miracle that they weren't pulled over.

"Do you think it's safe to be going 50 in a 25 zone?" Daisy shouted over the car. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Who cares as long as you get us there!" Violet and Lily shouted. Daisy decided not to say anything else and sped the car up to 60. In mere minutes which seemed like a lifetime they finally pulled, or rather squealed, into the hospital parking lot. A light drizzle had started as they pulled Misty from the car and rushed her inside. The nurse at the desk looked up as they went running toward the desk. They barley stopped in time to avoid colliding with it.

"You-have-to-help-her-now." Lily gasped. The nurse blinked.

"Okay but I need you to fill out these papers first indicating the patients-." The nurse began before Daisy interrupted her.

"There isn't TIME! Will you just take her in and we'll fill out the papers in the meantime?" Daisy snapped. The nurse considered her.

"Okay fine. But they better be done before long. If you would just put her on the stretcher I'll wheel her in." The nurse told them. Arms now tired from all the times they had lifted her, they again lifted her onto the stretcher and watched the nurse wheel her in.

"I'll fill out the papers." Violet suggested. The others seemed too preoccupied to bother even though she was as well. They all sat down in the waiting room while Violet filled out the papers. There were a few kids in the area that were laughing and running around noisily which was irritating Lily.

"I wish they would do that somewhere else." Lily hissed. They heard a door slam and looked up and saw a doctor walking towards them.

To be continued…


	6. Part 5

Thursday August 11, 2005 

Daisy, Lily, and Violet all looked up when they heard the door slam. They spotted the doctor and exchanged nervous glances. For a very good reason the sight of a doctor walking towards them with a grave expression on his face did not appeal to them. All 3 of them stood up to face the doctor. They exchanged looks again obviously preparing for the worst.

"I'm sorry." The doctor began once he approached them. They all exchanged a fearful look. Why was he saying sorry? Surely Misty couldn't have died, could she? The doctor then sighed and continued.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. I want you all to know that Misty is just fine. We've sealed up her wounds as well but we're going to keep her here for awhile to make sure infection doesn't set in as well as make sure she doesn't do something else." The doctor explained kindly. Their expressions lightened considerably.

"So she'll be able to go soon then?" Violet asked eagerly. The doctor shrugged.

"We want to keep her here for a couple days at least. Then she should be good to go." He replied gently. All three of them looked extremely grateful at this news.

"Can we go see her?" Violet asked. The doctor looked at them.

"I don't know if she's up to visitors. She might not even be awake but you can try." He told them. He beckoned them to follow and they did. They stopped about halfway along the 3rd floor.

"Here's Misty's room." He told them. They raced inside and found Misty awake, apparently not at all surprised that they were there already.

"Hey." She said weakly but managed a smile. Lily burst out in tears.

"We thought you were going to die!" Lily sobbed. Daisy patted Lily on the back.

"It's okay. I'm not." Misty replied with a faint smile. Violet went over and hugged Misty. When she pulled away, her eyes were teary.

"I was the one that found you. You had us so worried." Violet said quietly.

"Promise us you won't do this again okay?" Daisy said with a smile. Misty nodded. Then quite suddenly, there was a big flash of light and then a bang that shook the whole building. Violet jumped in shock.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed, looking around for the cause of the disturbance. There was another flash of light followed by another loud rumble. Quite suddenly, a nurse burst into their room, clearly in a panic. They all stared at her.

"We are being bombed!" She informed them. They all gasped.

"BOMBED?" Misty exclaimed.

"Yes. Bombed. Pallet Town is being bombed!" The nurse exclaimed hysterically. Lily looked at her questionably.

"Why?" She asked. The nurse snorted.

"It's probably because we have one of the powerful military bases here. But right now that doesn't matter. We need to get all the patients to the basement immediately!" the nurse exclaimed.

To be continued…

Well, I do hope it was better. Review!


	7. Part 6

Thursday August 11, 2005

They all continued to look at the nurse. She noticed this as another fairly powerful blast hit them.

"**_WILL YOU GET A MOVE ON_**!" she bellowed. The others looked at each other. They weren't exactly sure what they should do. The nurse seemed to sense this.

"Just wheel them down the ramps. We have them for handicapped people. Just grab a patient and move!" She yelled. With that she ran out the door, raising the alarm.

"I'll grab Misty. You two run in and get two other patients." Violet said. They nodded and followed. Violet wheeled Misty out as fast as she could. The lights flickered as another blast shook the building but thankfully the lights stayed on. In no time Daisy and Lilly had grabbed two patients, one a boy who looked like he was in college and on the other stretcher was an old woman. Neither seemed to know what was going on judging by the fact that they were still fast asleep.

"Come on!" Violet yelled and they began sprinting down the halls, slowing before they came to a corner. Twice they almost lost control and almost crashed into a wall. Mayhem was everywhere as those that could were wheeling others out of the rooms and towards the stairs.

"Don't seem to notice anything do they?" Lily shouted to Daisy about their patients. True, they were still fast asleep for the time.

"Guess not!" Daisy shouted back as they wheeled their patients onto the first floor. Misty was gazing at all the pandemonium sadly.

"I guess my attempt to kill myself was at a bad time wasn't it?" Misty said.

"Anytime is a bad time to do that Misty!" Violet told her.

"Although some times are worse than others!" Lily said. At that moment there was a tremendous explosion that caused the lights to flicker and die. All around them yells could be heard everywhere.

"What's going on?" yelled a voice somewhere behind them.

"Mommy I'm scared!" came a little girl's voice from somewhere ahead of them. Another explosion shook the ceiling so dust fell from it.

"We aren't safe here you know. How are we supposed to see what's happening?" Lily asked. Violet's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea. I caught a Charmander some time ago. Would that be of assistance?" Violet asked. The others nodded although she could barley make out their heads.

"Okay. Go Charmander! Lead us to the basement and to safety!" Violet commanded. Charmander was released and illuminated half the floor. They were receiving cries of thanks but continued to follow close to Charmander who was guiding their way.

It happened very suddenly. They were at the nurse's desk and were preparing to turn when they heard an almighty crash of glass behind them and turned around. A man was blasting through the front glass doors and by the looks of it, had been blasted through them by another bomb.

"It's can't be!" Lily exclaimed once the figure rolled over to face her, unconscious.

"What are you screeching about?" Misty asked. Violet pointed at the body and Misty looked over. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"It can't be. It just can't be." She said in shock.

To be continued…

I kind of added a lot of filling into here to make it longer but longer is good isn't it? Well, review!


	8. Part 7

Thursday August 11, 2005 

Misty still stared at the figure that had just crashed through the hospital door. Outside they could see flashes of light and more rumbles but that did not matter in the slightest. Misty jumped off of her stretcher but collapsed. She was still weak from blood loss. She crawled over to the body.

"Ash? Is that you?" She asked hopefully. Everything seemed momentarily frozen. Misty rolled the body over and screamed.

"It is Ash!" Daisy yelled. Lilly and Violet were stunned.

"But…how?" Lily asked.

"I thought she was dead!" Violet exclaimed. Misty however was not listening. She was busy trying to revive Ash. She was slapping his face in an attempt to wake him up. Finally it seemed as if he was stirring.

"Ash will you wake up already!" Misty shouted, still slapping his face. Ash groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"That was quite a blow you took Ash." Daisy said quietly. It was true. His face had cuts everywhere that the glass had cut him. His army cloths were ripped and torn where they had caught on the door frame and his forehead had a slight trickle of blood running down it. He looked slightly confused.

"What? Misty? What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here?" He stammered. Misty smiled at him.

"You're at the hospital. As to how you got here, just look at the front door. That should tell you." Misty explained. Ash seemed to understand that he had flown through the door but he also caught sight of Misty's bandaged wrists.

"Misty, what happened to you!" Looking at her wrists in horror. Misty looked a little nervous.

"Oh. Well…you see I…" Misty stammered. Lily rolled her eyes.

"She tried to kill herself because she thought you were dead." Lily said simply. Ash seemed horrified and looked as though he would pass out again.

"Who told you I had died?" Ash asked weakly. Misty shrugged.

"Your mom wouldn't say. She was extremely upset at the time. Can't imagine why." Misty told him. Ash snorted.

"They probably got me mixed up with my cousin Lee. We look a lot alike so maybe it was just a misunderstanding." Ash said simply. Misty looked taken aback.

"I didn't know you had a cousin. How come I've never met him?" Misty asked. Ash shrugged. All of the sudden they heard a scream of joy and Ash's mom ran into view in tears of happiness. She seized him from the floor and hugged him as hard as she could. Ash's face turned slightly pink.

"Ash! You're alive! Thank God! You have no idea how hysterical I've been. I thought I lost you!" she screamed as she hugged him, crying her eyes out. Ash awkwardly patted her back.

"Well, I'm alive as you can see." He said simply. Ash's mom wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"I need to tell the others here! Oh they'll be so happy!" She exclaimed. With that she ran off. Misty tugged on Ash's leg and he bent over onto the ground.

"Ash. I need to tell you something." She muttered. Ash looked confused but remained silent. Misty took a deep breath.

"I love you." She said with emotion. Ash did not look stunned or shocked or revolted. In fact, he smiled.

"At least one of us had enough guts to tell the other." He said with a laugh. Slowly, they leaned in and kissed. Daisy, Lily, and Violet had the decency to look the other way. Thought the end was here? Think again. Right in the middle of their happy reunion, another blast sounded, shaking them back to reality. With a thrill of horror, they heard a cracking noise above them.

"What now!" Lily exclaimed hysterically but Misty had seen it. Great cracks were appearing in the ceiling and dust was raining down on them.

"The ceiling's going to collapse!" Misty shouted.

To be continued…

Well, one part left to revise on this story. Review!


	9. Epilouge

Thursday August 11, 2005 

This is my 5th revision today, all of them on this story. I hope you like it!

Ash had heard the cracking a looked up. A plan seemed to form in his head at once. He rushed off extremely fast and came back with a Pokeball.

"Bayleaf go!" Ash exclaimed. The grass Pokemon popped out of its ball and almost clobbered Ash it was so happy to see him.

"Not now Bayleaf. I need you to use Vine Whip to knock those rocks out of here and out through the doors!" Ash commanded. Bayleaf nodded and glared at the ceiling, waiting. When another blast shook the area, rocks began to fall from the ceiling in which Bayleaf whipped all of them out through the doors. More blasts continued and Bayleaf hurtled them all away. Ash's mom had rejoined the group and was watching as were many other people in the area who had not yet made it to shelter. Finally, the rumbling stopped which seemed eerily weird.

"It's stopped." Misty said. The others looked nervous to.

"Why though? Do you think they've moved on?" Lily asked. Violet turned to Ash, frowning.

"I thought you got rid of your Pokemon." She told him. Ash looked as though she had just slapped him.

"I would never have done that!" he said, sounding highly offended. Ash's mom smiled.

"He gave me them to look after and I did because he's my little Ashy-poo." She cooed. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Mom. I'm 18. Don't you think I'm too old for those names?" He asked. She shook her head and the others laughed. Suddenly, a highly magnified voice rang through the town.

"Just 12 hours ago, Germany and U.S. signed a peace treaty. Due to the lack of communication some of the infantries were not informed but are now. With that I am pleased to say the war is over!" the voice rang. Everyone looked at each other, barely believing what they had just heard.

"Do you think it's true?" Misty asked.

"Listen!" Violet said. They fell silent. In the distance and growing louder was cheering. That could only mean one thing. The war was over. They could get back to a normal life. Misty suddenly realized that Ash was close to her and grabbed him again. Ash seemed surprised but they kissed again as cheering broke out around them.

The End

Well, I hope you think it is actually worth a read now. Next revision…Love At Last.


End file.
